Fang Speaks Latin
by ariblack10
Summary: Fang went to live in new Rome for few years and he stopped speaking English, he gets a legion mark burned into his arm, he gets a military hair cut, and gets put into the fifth colorant. After his ten years of service he is now thirty nine, he comes back to the flock, Max and iggy meet him and his new friend in the air port
1. Chapter 1

**this is going to be a multi language story it is going to be a three way cross over but mainly the two you see in the summary block thingy Okay so the is only the prologue soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... enjoy.**

**- ari**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for the flock, it had been ten years since they had last saw fang and each of them went their own way. Dylan had to go hunt down escaped criminal's since he broke the law in attacking Fang that once, but the flock had forgiving him, now if fang did that was another story. Max was a NCIS agent, she fought crime for living, and it was based off of her save the world dilemma. Iggy was now a black smith and was married to Ella who was a doctor, Gazzy was a local comedian and marred to nudge, nudge was a fashion designer, and Angel was a school councilor she was engaged to Ari who is a self defense teacher at the same school.<p>

"I'm surprising myself saying this, but I actually miss that annoying kid, I hope fangs okay" Dylan said thinking out loud and the happy get together mood turned gloomy at the sound of their lost brother's name

"it's been like ten years hasn't it, oh no do you think fangs dead, I know he said something about going to join the New Rome legion and help fight of Monsters from tartarus and help find new Demi-gods and make peace between Roman and Greek Demi-gods. I so hope he's not dead he never calls; he should because he's able to since he's not a Demigod himself, he can just see through the Mist like the rest of us, how can we see through it. I hope he does come home soon if he's still alive, if he does do you think he'll bring any friends, do you think he has a girlfriend. I don't think he has a girlfriend I think he still loves Max." Nudge said

"Your right I hope fang's not dead, it would be nice to see him again" Gazzy said

"Yeah and I have to apologize to him" Dylan said

"I miss his jokes and pranks" Iggy said "we made a good trio, if he does come back we might not be able to do that again, he loved pranking normal kids and making prank wars with me" iggy said

"Yeah, I remember when he kept getting us in trouble and you gave him the soap treatment" Ella said

"Wait what. You gave fang the soap treatment, why" Ari asked

"He cussed Ella out" Iggy said

"Guys" max said softly and everyone in the room including Total, Jeb, and Dr. M turned and looked at her "Fangs not dead, he's on his way home, he serviced his ten years, and I bringing a friend with him, Frank Zhang, for right now they are both going to live with me, oh yeah, Fang can't speak English anymore, but Frank can, I've spoke to both of them" Max told everyone

"When is Fang going to be home" Jeb asked

"He'll be here tomorrow at three, I was going to not tell you and surprise ya'll but you just started talking about him"

"What's Frank like" Gazzy asked

"Frank seam's nice, I couldn't really tell over the phone, but he said that he's ADHD, dyslexia, and lactose-intolerant, meaning he can't drink milk without his medicine, Franks a Demigod, but he can use phones and all that good stuff" max said

"ZOMG, we should throw a welcome home party"

"No he doesn't want anything like that, but everyone but Iggy come to my place tomorrow and you can surprise him with more of a get together, Gazzy, call Star and Kate. Nudge call harry, Hermione, Fred, Gorge, Ron, Ginny, and Malfoy. Dylan you're in charge of the food and drinks and be sure you get a chocolate chip cookie cake. Angel you and Ari are going to set up tables in my back yard, while Iggy and I go get fang, Mom, dad. Do you think you could go get Shun and Bring him, he lives out in the woods, he had a date tonight so he couldn't be here" Max said

* * *

><p><strong>Tada that is the prologue, so fang went of to how will the flock react to his friend, I don't know. oh wait I do, ha, ha but you dont<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's time for chapter 1 I don't wanna do the disclamer because it take's to long so I only own the plot, does that count as the diclaimer**

* * *

><p>I waited at the airport with Iggy waiting on Fang and Frank; I had got the good to go text a few minutes ago now all we needed were fang and his friend. I still can't believe that my fang is coming home. I saw a baby faced guy walking beside a Goth, well built, emotionless guy, with olive skin, Black hair, light blue eyes, and a little scar above his lip.<p>

"Ha, ha that guy looks like a baby" Iggy said taking his glasses off to clean them

"Look at the guy beside him" I said

"It's them, oh man that must be Frank" Iggy said

"FANG!" I screamed I took off running to him, he now had a military hair cut, but it looked good on him.

"Max" he said with a thick accent and hint of Latin and caught me in his arms the other boy sighed to get fangs attention "O, paene oblitus, hey Quietus, Max, Quietus, occursum Zhang Frank, Francus, hoc est daus familiam gregis mei, quietus et gloriosus Maximum Ride, sed dicimus ea Max" he said to all three of us

"Dude, you're going to have to speak English" Iggy said

"He forgot how, I'm Frank" frank said

"possumus hoc festinare, Esurio habui ire, et credo quod ego volo paulisper, et cornua decem acheing ego haven't stupri potuit fugere nisl mattis annis his stultus ego odi" fang whined franks eyes widened

"Dude, I got whipped for saying less then that" frank exclaimed

"Um… translate please" Iggy said

"With or without the cussing" frank asked and I gave him one of my famous death glare and he put his hands up in defense "okay he said that he wants us to hurry up, he's hungry tied and has to pee and wants to stretch his wings" frank said "it's getting crowded" the guy stated he look more like a kid

"come on" Iggy said and we walked to the car, we made to the car after frank Face planted Five times, fell down the escalator, don't ask me how that happened it was going down, ran into three walls, two doors, two corners and seven poles, he fell over ten times on the marble floor and that was when I had Iggy carry him the rest of the way to the car and Iggy even tripped

"You are a Klutz" Iggy said getting in the back seat with Frank, he gave fang the front seat

"I know" frank said and we all laughed even fang, which I thought was wired but he was talking more, then I heard a farting noise fang turned around to glare daggers at Frank and said

"Frank!"

"Heh, sorry, you know those pill side affects had to happen sometime" he said then I smelt it, I thought I had hit a skunk it smelt that bad

"And I thought Gazzy was Bad" Iggy said

"Ditto" I said

"Quod ius obtinuit" fang agreed I knew enough Latin to understand him but it'd be nice for him to speak English Frank was laughing his head off after twenty minutes off driving we got to my house, Fang, Iggy and I got out as fast as we could and started coughing. Mom started at us in shock, and frank got out laughing

"Oh, bonum, nova caeli, dulcis recentes" Fang gasped only to make frank laugh harder

"Sorry, man I couldn't help it, you know I did it more than once too" Frank said

"What happened… wait is it something I want to know" mom asked

"Frank gassed out my car" I said and Frank started laughing yet again

"Can't be as bad as the time Gazzy let one lose in the private Jet" Nudge said

"Oh it was, he's worse than Gazzy" Iggy said

"I thought you guys told me no one could be worse than Gazzy" Malfoy said from behind Dylan

"That was before we meet Frank" I said

"Oh come on I'm not that bad" Frank said Fang said something that I think resembled a yeah right

"It's nice to have you back fang" Dylan said switching the topic off of Franks ability to beat Gazzy's gas record "sorry for how I used to act, I'm not going to be like that anymore, and sorry about attacking you that once" I was surprised he actually did that, oh dang it I owe Ari ten bucks now. Fang look just as surprised as I was

"Accipio prorsus defensione" Fang said Dylan got the quizzical look

"He said that he accepts your apology" Angel said

"She can speak Latin" Frank asked and Fang face palmed "oh, right mind reader" Frank said

"Guys, this is Frank, and Frank that's, Dylan woods, Ella Martinez; Iggy's wife, Gazzy Dove or the Gasman, Nudge; Gazzy's wife, my mom Dr. M, Angel Dove soon to be bachelor, Ari Bachelor, my Dad; Jeb bachelor, Shun Kazami, Star haze, Kate hubs, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, his wife Ginny Potter, Ron Weasely, his wife Hermione Weasely, Gorge and Fred Weasely and the Talking dog total" I said by about three hours later I found Frank out in the yard by himself, I had seen him try to talk to everyone but they dismissed him like an outsider he wasn't that different from us, he was just a demigod and fang was to busy to notice, I sat down next to him "Hey, why are you out here by yourself, everyone else is inside" I asked him

"I don't belong here, I don't fit in with you guys" he said I nervously checked my watch, 5:30

"Not many people fit in with us" I said

"I've never fit in with anyone, I've never belonged anywhere, before I knew I was a Demigod I was viewed as a outcast because I spoke Latin and as you can tell I'm not good on my feet, when I got to the Camp Jupiter, I was sorted in to the fifth Cordiant, which had the worst of luck, I was an outcast there too, cause I could actually read, I could use phones and all that, to Reyna I couldn't do anything right. They all saw me as a child they had to look after. So when fang and our friend Percy came they put them in my group, then when I got claimed by Mars, the God of war, I was an outcast of my brothers and sisters because I wasn't violent like they were. Then Fang, Percy, Hazel, and I went on a quest, Percy, and Hazel were greeted as champions when we got back Fang was welcomed as a hero, they literately put him on top of a shield and made him a praetor and they didn't even acknowledge me, when we had to go stop Gaea I was always the seventh wheel, and my girlfriend Hazel cheated on me with Jason Grace, they made me stay on the ship the whole time to, and treated me as I was a child and here I just feel weak, I've always been viewed as a child. Even fang sees me as a child sometimes, he tries not but he sometimes forgets that I'm not a child"

"How old are you" I asked

"I'm 14 I was in the legion since I was four" he said

"fangs more than twenty years older then you, that's why he see's you as a kid and you don't seem weak to me "

"Thanks but, with this I really am." He said, Frank reached into his pocket, pulled out a bag and opened it and pulled a piece of half burnt firewood "this is my life line, if it burns us up I die" he said putting it away I noticed that he was weaving something with the grass, I looked closer at it and it looked like a crown embedded with daisy's and clovers he then grabbed a curved like stick and got out some golden string and attached it to the stick making a bow

"you know technically your still a kid" I said making him look up from what he was doing and grunted "come on, they just don't trust easy" I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house and fang came over to him

"Marcus ubi erantinfernum vos. Tibi me tam anxius." Fang yelled at him, the room got quiet. Fang was never someone to raise his voice

"Chill-out fang, I was just outside, I was tired of getting ignored and I got board, I'm not a kid anymore" frank said

"Minus bene, longo deinde tempore quovis tempore, veni mecum, non ego laudor, cum freaked invenire."

"You're not my father fang"

"Bene tibi custodaim me avia cum moreretur, ita me tibi curam responsibility ita"

"What! Why didn't she tell me this, why didn't I know that she was dead" Frank sat down and hugged his knees crying, fang sat down next to him an pulled him into his chest, I had the others go and get their stuff out of the back and to clean up and for nudge to heat up some chicken since frank hadn't ate anything

"Quia tu non volo perturbari" fang said kissing the top off franks head I hand frank the plate off food and the others started pulling chairs in I rubbed franks back while he ate "hoc videre noluit facit videris infirmus"

"I'm kind of tired" Frank said

"okay, I'll show you to your room" I said getting up and I lead him to his room and shut the door behind him, I knew he was not tired, somebody he loved died, and he needed his space, and he needed some time to get over his lose and to move on with his life I walked down to the den where everyone was "okay, party's over" I said walking into the den and hearding the rest out the door, fang sat on the sofa, dozing off I sat down next to him and he jolted awake

"Qui futurus est, ista licet" fang asked

"I have no clue what you are saying" I said he started to say something else but was cut off by a yawn "come on, you're tired" I told him as I pulled him of the sofa and into my bedroom, Abby and the team were coming over tomorrow. I changed into my pajama's right in front of Fang and he did the same. He had really changed over the ten years, he had more scars now, there was a tattoo burnt into his arm, he had a purple earring in the shape of a fang and unlike Dylan and Iggy he didn't have hair on his chest. We both got in the bed; Fang was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He looked so peaceful and relaxed

* * *

><p><strong>so that is chapter 1 I kind of chetted and copyed from Microsoft, well goodnight Amerca or what ever nation you are from and I don't really care about reviews anymore, it would be nice if you would but you don't have to, just a simple it's good would do if you want to be nice, okay i'm going to bed now<strong>


End file.
